The Internet is rapidly evolving to include an operational mode called Cloud Computing and Cloud Storage. The intent of these new modes is the reduction of enterprise data centers and the excess capacity contained in such. In order to provide services to customers, the enterprise is often compelled to host high levels of excess capacity (sometimes over 80%) to take care of unanticipated traffic (e.g., a national emergency such as Sep. 11, 2001 (planes hitting the Twin-Towers in New York City, N.Y.) and anticipated traffic (e.g., the Christmas consumer buying season). The cloud operational characteristics allow an enterprise to quickly utilize computing and storage capacity in the cloud when increases in traffic or some other increase in the need for computing and storage resources is needed. However, this capability must be supported by an appropriate API by cloud providers, which heretofore is unavailable.